The Kellar
by JessieWrites
Summary: Bashir is believed dead. Beta years later, from the most lawless sector of space, comes the most deadly mercenary alive. Will Kellar ever remember who he once was? Does he want to? Rating just in case. May be awhile before I update.
1. Chapter 1

The Kellar 

A Time Halt Story

by JessieWrites

**Notes**: This indicates sound or movement 

'_This indicates someones thoughts_'

When one dialog ends "like this-" that means "the next dialog is interrupting them."

None of my Time Halt stories are related to each other except for the fact of time freezing or unless otherwise mentioned. There are old style guns in the first chapter. I'm not sure why.

Chapter One

Bashir skidded around the corner. His pounding feet betrayed his path and destination.

"Bashir to Defiant!"

Several men with phasers ran around the same corner. Their phaser shots barely missed him as he ducked into the cargo hold. He hid behind some big gray containers in a dark corner.

He pressed his back to them and hit his comm. Again. "Bashir to Defiant! Come In!"

Crash Some of the containers on the top were shot down, and they fell on his head. "Ugh...He kept his voice low while they continued to shot random containers. "Bah-ugh-shir.." blood ran down his forehead and dripped to the floor, "to the Defiant. Rolls and MaKrey are dead. I can't get away."

Another blast and his hiding place was uncovered. He dove towards the door. '_Stupid! I shouldn't have come in here!'_

One of the men blocked his path. He ran low across the room as more shots were taken. "SHHHIIIII-" He got hit across the back and went down.

He lay on the ground with smoke coming of his back from his burnt clothes. His hunters came closer at an unhurried pace. Bashir struggled and pulled himself up before crawling behind some cover. He coughed and more blood dripped from his nose.

"Defiant get me out of here now! They will kill me! Defiant!" Bashir had lost his own phaser and so couldn't fight back. The Gest men moved to surround Bashir. They knocked over the few remaining containers. He stared up at them. They stared down at him. The leader aimed his phaser and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kellar  
A Time Halt Story  
by JessieWrites  
  
Chapter Two

  
He came to with a pounding head and swimming vision. He pushed himself up and leaned against a nearby wall. He groaned and held his head in his hands, and looked around. He appeared to be in an alley, an old, dirty, and stinky alley. "Groan Whh-er-guh..." He pushed himself rather unsteadily to his feet still leaning heavily against the wall. He looked down at himself and shuddered. Blood was everywhere, covering what must have once been some kind of uniform. The worst wound was on his chest which was wrapped with a dirty cloth. He pressed his hand to it and felt a fiery burn spread through his chest.  
Shuffle, cough. He looked at the entrance. Three men in black clothes blocked the alleys entrance. He straightened his lean frame as best he could and automatically reached for his phaser and came up empty handed.  
The man in the middle smiled, one hand in his pocket. "Good evening young man. I trust you are well? No? Well then, perhaps we can help you." The other men (two rather large fellows) moved past the first. They went to grab the young man who tried to move out of the way. He shuffled back and flew out an arm, which was caught and used to pull him in, spin him around, and pin him face first against the wall. He struggled some more and was shoved more against the wall.  
The first man walked forward and gestured with his free hand, " Now, now, none of that. We are merely attempting to improve your circumstances, waif."  
The brunette struggled again only to have his head held against the wall. A hypospray hissed near his ear and he slipped unconscious.  


  
Sisko circled his Senior Officers seated around a console in Ops. "What did the Ventrollions say?"  
"What do you think?" Kira spouted, "They said they regret to inform us but, they have no jurisdiction in the Lost Sectors, and that if Julian was there then they send us his condolences. He was a wonderful doctor."  
"Bloody hell! How'r we ever gonna find Julian? The Ventrollions were our last chance."  
Sisko nodded his head. "I know Chief. If they are unwilling to travel into their own colonies..."  
"Colonies that have been without proper authority for well over hundreds of years."  
"Yes Constable, lawless colonies. We have been searching for Julian for weeks without any more word from or of Doctor Bashir. Starfleet has reviewed our reports and his last transmission. They believe him to have meet the same fate as Rolls and MaKrey. We have been ordered to stop looking for the Doctor."  
"But Benjamin, he might still be alive. How many times do one of us disappear?"  
Sigh Sisko rubbed the back of his head. "I know old man. Officially we'll call of the search, but if Odo should just happen to hear something during one of his routine checks at Quarks..."  
" Hmph Quark, I do need to stop in for a visit." Odo turned smartly and went down the turbolift.  
"Sir," began O'Brien, "That isn't good enough!"  
"It will have to be! My hands are tied!" O'Brien reeled back. "I'm sorry about the Doctor, but there just isn't anything that I can do."  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. Dismissed."  


  



	3. Chapter 3

The Kellar 

A Time Halt Story

by JessieWrites

[For those who will just skip this anyway, here are some **Cliff Notes**: A mad scientist halts the majority of timeflow. Stardates have started over as Stardate Betas. Kellar is a Gest Mercenary from the lawless sectors of the Ventrollion space known as the Lost Sectors. He was recuted after being found memory-less in an alley. He is the most feared and deadly of any mercenary/spy/whatever known on this side of the galaxy. He is ashamed of his life. He wants to leave.

Something unusual had happened. For those who lived on Deep Space Nine this would normally be nothing new. But in this case it really took everyone by surprise. Only a few days after Bashir's disappearance, the galaxy was literally rocked to its core. Everything and every one found themselves nearly torn apart and left 'fuzzy' for a minute before returning to normal. It took only months after this seeming bizarre event to discover that a crazy scientist attempting to become a god had somehow and seeming irreplaceably altered the very fabric of time.

The result, time had become a thing of the past. Seasons continued to go by and planets still moved in orbit, but nothing aged, at least not at the same rate. Sentient life now aged so slowly that millions of years could pass and they would only appear a few years older. Everything else progressed a little faster than them but only nature, such as plants and animals, seemed to keep a more normal pace.

Due to this "Time Halt" Starfleet (and most races) restarted the calendar to keep track of this new time flow. Stardates turned into Stardate Beta's. And so it was that 15 Beta years later, Kellar found himself thinking of leaving the Ventrollion system and his current career behind. The only problem, who would hire a former mercenary. Especially when that mercenary was none other than the most feared and deadly Gest, Kellar?

Kellar sighed and sat in his recliner. It was black. Just like the couch, floor, walls, and everything else in his modest apartment, even his clothes. He brushed his fingers through his slightly wavy hair and glanced at the ceiling. He had been serving in the Gest Mercenary Force for Fifteen years. Ever since they found him, alone and bleeding in an alley in the deepest and most deadly city in all of the lawless Lost Colonies.

They drugged him and took him to their headquarters where they studied and tested him for countless days until, satisfied; they "asked" him into their little club. He'd refused naturally and was beaten naturally. He was latter told that none had survived the beatings as long as he had. He did eventually give in and accepted their "offer". He learned fast. He achieved status even faster. Soon he became the right hand man of the right hand man. Krell, who was one of the men who found him, was ecstatic to have someone who would only make himself look better in the eyes of their leader Static. Krell took him under his wing and Kellar soon became an idol for everyone in the Gest Mercenary Forces.

Deadly. Dangerous. His mere presence and aura warned those around him to be wary. His clothes were a deep black to hide him, and emphasized his sleek form. He wore an ugly phaser on his hip, a dagger strapped to each thigh, and daggers in his high boots. Black leather wrapped around his forearms for protection, the only protection he wore.

Kellar preformed to perfection. Often only one strike was all he needed. All those in the force envied him. He should have been proud, yet he only felt burdened. Taking lives felt wrong. Deep inside each death and travesty weighed on him, pulling his soul slowly down, down. That's why he wanted, needed, to leave. Surviving in his work for as long as he had was a privilege that few shared. He stood and moved silently (always silently, especially in havens) toward the door. He would leave today.

I know, long and wordy, but it couldn't be prevented. This is more of a background chapter. Please join me for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kellar  
A Time Halt Story  
by JessieWrites  
  
Chapter Four

  
Odo peered around. People were on edge. Tension was thick. Everyone walked stiff and quick. Quark's was more crowded than normal. He went straight into the thick throng to find the Ferengi. He had heard rumors, words spoken quietly and with no small amount of fear. At first he thought they were mere rumors. He believed differently now. He found Quark in a corner peddling personal shields.  
"Quark."  
Quark turned and smiled guiltily. "Well hello Constable. Need a drink?" Odo noticed Quark signal the blue man behind, but let him go without a fuss. This was more pressing.  
"Hmph, you now very well I don't."  
"Pity, you must have quite the stack of Lithium."  
"Hmm." He grabbed Quarks shoulder as he tried to leave. "When does he arrive?"  
"I'm sorry. Who?"  
"I have no time for games Quark. Kellar. When does he arrive? I can't find his name, assuming he is even using his real name."  
"And what makes you think Kellar is?"  
"So you know?"  
"Listen, dead customers don't pay their debts, so I'll do this favor for you for a favor, of my choosing, later."  
Odo crossed his arms, but didn't agree.  
"He's due to arrive in five hours aboard either the Relia or Asymerial under the name Dorian Grey. Strange name."  
Odo turned and left quickly.  
"A thank you would have been nice! Hmph Now, what would I like for my favor...?" He walked off rubbing his right lobe.  


  
Odo made sure that everyone in Sisko's office was paying attention. "I believe I know when to expect Kellar"  
"You mean the Kellar, of the Ventrollion Mercenary group Gest?" Dax asked bewildered.  
"Indeed."  
"Well," she sighed, "That▓s..." Dax raised her eyebrows.  
Sisko rolled a baseball around in his palm. "That, old man, is a serious concern."  
Kira seemed oddly subdued. "He's probably killed more than the Cardassians. Maybe even a few of them."  
O'Brien humped, "That's just rumor's. I bet he's not half as deadly as they say. Imagine just how much of a benefit it must be to have that kind of prestige in his job."  
Sisko sat up straight. "We can't take that risk. I want security doubled, and at least two officers to watch him at all times. Have some quarters arranged with all the security surveillance possible. Have a team ready to meet him when he comes aboard. When is he due Constable?"  
"Less than five hours. But he is using the name Dorian Grey and may be on one of two ships, either the Relia or Asymerial."  
"Have teams ready at both ships. Dax, Kira and I will take the Relia. Odo, O'Brien, you get the Asymerial. Questions?" No one spoke. "Dismissed. And Constable, we're counting on you to keep us safe."  
Odo inclined his head and left.  


  
Kira paced next to Commander Sisko while mumbling and scanning the small crowd brave enough to stand near the entrance and greet their friends and family. Most people seemed too skittish and were apparently content to observe from around the corner. Though none had ever really seen the young Gest, he was reported to be fair faced and lithe as a snake, plus most believed he would come dressed in the customary black. She stopped and looked at Sisko, shoulders squared, and was about to speak when the geared doors started rolling away.  
The people inside hurriedly left the ship and gathered anyone there to greet them. The three Starfleet officers and security team became alert for the trouble that those inside wanted to be rid of. The crowd murmured and stayed back from the entrance. An older man could be heard from inside chattering away about nothing. Sisko stiffened as a dark clad man emerged with his head down and away from the chatter who was trying to engae him in conversation.  
"...And so when they come up this year, well finally know. But that's not really important. What's important is that none of the others.."  
Kira's eyes boggled at the man's apparent suicide attempt.  
"...But then you would know all about that, huh, Doctor Bashir?"  
Everyone in hearing distance snapped his or her eyes to the young man. Kellar swiftly lifted his head and faced the older gentleman. "For the last time, old fool, I do not know this Bashir you keep pattering on about. Leave me be!"  
" tch Stop trying to avoid conversation Doctor," he smiled peaceably, "You know, they say a killer was supposed to be aboard one a' these. Imagine! hmph! "  
Kellar's eye's got a rather nasty glint to them so Sisko decided it was time to intervene. He moved forward and placed a hand on the Bajoren's shoulder. "Please sir, Doctor Bashir has had a long flight.■ Sisko then walked over to Kellar and put one hand on each of his shoulder. Kellar stiffened immediately and narrowed his eyes. ⌠I am sure he is just a little tired. Perhaps tomorrow he will be more jovial?"  
"Oh, of course, Emissary. Good Day then Doctor." He left down the hall, snagging another passenger and continue the discussion he had started with Kellar.  
Kellar broke from Siskos grasp and faced him full on, "I would have been rid of the chattering imbecile soon enough. I did not require your _help_."  
"I'm sure you did not, Doctor, I-"  
"I am not a doctor!" He swiveled to meet the gazes of any present. "My name is Kellar of the Gest Mercenary Force! I don not heal, I kill!" He swung back around to face Sisko, "_Excuse me_." He made to walk past the commander but found his way blocked by Kira and Dax. He turned to go in the other direction but was blocked by the security team. He swung back around to face the bald man again. "What is the meaning of this? You can not arrest me for any crimes. The Ventrollions are not part of the federation. You can not hold me against-"  
"Doctor...Kellar! Quiet!" Sisko rose to his fullest hieght. This Kellar was just as annoying as he remembered the Doctor could be. "Since you can not remember, listen. I am Commander Benjamin Sisko of Deep Space Nine. You are Doctor Julian Bashir, Chief Medical Officer of Deep Space Nine. You will not raise your voice to me again!" Kellar seemed intimidated and for reasons he didn▓t understand, couldn't argue back. Sisko's voice came back to normal, ⌠Kellar, this is my first Officer Major Kira and Lieutenant Dax."  
"Julian," Dax stepped forward and gave the stiff man a solemn hug. ⌠We were sure you were dead, but your back now, after fifteen years. You'll remember eventually, I know you will. I can still see you." She held him at arms length. "Julian, welcome home." Kellar's heart twisted and his face screwed up.  
Dax strutted in front of him. With a nod and small smile, "Doctor." She faced Sisko. "Sir, I'll go tell the others." Sisko nodded and she left.  
Kellar felt terrible. He had never been comfortable with himself, and now these people were telling him he was a doctor, a healer, and that he was home. '_Impossible. I can't be. What kind of doctor turns into a murderer? No, I cannot accept this. I'm to dirty to be anything so respectful. I have sinned too much. I can never atone_.' His heart sunk lower and his frown, if possible, deepened.  
"Doctor.." Sisko started walking down the hall. Kellar, Dax, and Security naturally followed.  
'_ Why do I follow this man? I don't understand, but I feel as though I should do whatever he tells me to. _'  
"I had ordered quarters to be assigned for the mercenary Kellar, but since you are Julian Bashir and not some mass murderer..." Kellar flinched at the word murderer Dax noted "...I would like for you to return to your old quarters."  
"I don't understand. If you thought Bashir was dead, why did you save his quaters."  
"Even though we thought _you_ had died, there was still some hope. Odo had heard rumors of one of the away team surviving an attack. He believed you still lived, and so the rest of believed."  
"You trust his opinion so much?"  
"He is rarely wrong." They reached a turbolift and got in. There were a few moments of silence before Dax spoke to him.  
"Julian-"  
"Kellar."  
"Julian, we must take your weapons."  
Kellar narrowed his eye's and Sisko felt himself grow hot from embarrassment. He had been so engrossed with seeing the Doctor's return, that he hadn't even thought about the weapons he might be carrying.  
"Please Jullian, your weapons."  
Kellar debated refusing for only a fraction before un-strapping his phaser and thigh daggers. "Kellar, Lieutenant." He handed his weapons to one of the security men.  
"Julian, call me Jadzia. We are friends."  
"Kellar, my name is-"  
"Julian, of course." She smiled and Sisko couldn't help but chuckle.  
Kellar fumed.  
"Now, Julian, you must tell me. How did you get your weapons through the security scanner?"  
"_Lieutenant Dax_ that is my secret."  
"If you don't explain it to me than I'm sure, Odo will want to hear it from you..._Julian_."  
Kellar had the urge to strike the tall woman, but the doors opened and he was pushed out. They were in another corridor, this one eerily more familiar than the last. They started walking forward again, this time with Sisko between Kellar and Dax.  
"Here are your quarters, Doctor." The doors swooshed open, and Kellar followed the Commander in. He didn't think it would be any more productive to try and correct Sisko than it had been with the Lieutenant.  
Kellar walked around the living area, but stopped in pure mortification when he saw the bed. He swiveled around and glared, no burned Sisko with his eyes, before saying in a slow, cold voice that only those about to die heard, "why is that _thing_ sitting on the bed."  
Sisko, slightly disturbed, looked around Kellar into the bedroom. He visibly relaxed at the same time Dax began laughing hysterically. "Oh, Julian," she swallowed massive amounts of air, "that is Kukalaka!"  
"I am no child!"  
This caused both the Starfleet officers to roar with laughter. Kellar didn't know how to respond. Cut out their tongues? Maybe cut off his own ears? Run them through with the daggers hidden in his boots? The laughter finally subsided.  
"We're sorry, Julian, you're just so funny.."  
"ITS KELLAR!"  
Sisko barreled, "HAHAHA! Doctor, please don't throw a tantrum; we might have to put you in time out. HAHAHA!"  
"Benjamin, I think, haha, I think we should leave. He needs to rest and...and become reacquainted with his teddy bear!"  
"Haha! Yes, old man. Enjoy your stay Doctor. Well be in touch. Hahaha.."  
When the doors closed behind them all he rushed to the bedroom. He roughly grabbed the offending object, yanked open a chest drawer, and was about to shove Kukalaka in there. Instead he looked down and the little beady eyes seemed to beg him not to. He felt a puffy sort of affection and almost hugged it to his chest. Almost. Instead he gently placed the bear in the drawer and closed it.  
Groan '_This place is ruled by lunatics. I should never have come here_.'  


  



	5. Chapter 5

The Kellar

By JessieWrites

"Old Man, I think we went too far."

"Nonsense, Julian needs to remember how to laugh." They stepped off the turbolift and stepped into OPs. They walked into Sisko's office with the rest of Senior Staff.

"We should be more careful. If we provoke him too much, he might injure someone."

"Julian would never hurt anyone."

"Kellar would, and that is who he is right now." He made sure his officers were paying close attention before he continued. "We have to respect Kellar, even thougn we see Julian. Kellar is who we are dealing with right now, with no gaurentee that we'll ever see our man Bashir again."

"Humph," Odo crossed his arms and cocked his head, "Since we are dealing with 'Kellar' I would like to know how he managed to walk three weapons aboard. He probably has more that you didn't catch."

O'Brien quickly got angry, "What do you expect us to Odo? Search him like a bloody Cardie?"

"A small search of his personal effects."

Kira quirked her eyebrow at Odo and then looked at Sisko and Dax, "Personal effects? I don't remember him carrying anything with him."

Dax's eyebrows shot up, "Neither do I. Benjamin I think he left without anything at all."

"He might not even have a slip of latinum to his name."

"I don't know about that Chief, a master of the shadows like him probably was payed quite well. I'm sure he stopped by the bank on his way here."

"Sure. Well, its about lunch time, so I'm gonna invite Julian to lunch."

"Chief," Sisko placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, "Doesn't the Doctor usually have lunch with Garak?"

"Once a week. What makes you think that Cardie will ask Julian to lunch, he just got back."

"Unless I'm mistaken, I saw Garak closing up on our way here."

"Damn Cardie."

Note: Please review, I really want your input.


	6. Chapter 6

The Kellar

Kellar ignored the door chime for several minutes in hopes that whoever was on the other side would go away. After a few more insistent chimes, there was finally silence. He groaned and collapsed on the couch. Just as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, the door swished open of its own accord and someone entered. In a flash Kellar was on his feet with a small phaser aimed at the intruder. 

"Good afternoon, Doctor." The Cardassian smiled at Kellar's obvious distaste. "I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in." 

"Then let yourself out." He charged the small weapon. The male before him seemed nonplussed and continued smiling. 

"Since you seemed inclined to leave me standing in the hall, wasting valuable lunch time, I saw no other alternative than to let myself in." 

"Then let yourself out." 

"My dear Doctor, you seem to be repeating yourself. Perhaps you are in need of food. You did have a rather long trip didn't you?" 

"Er..." Kellar allowed his phaser to lower a little. 'Great, another one. Why does everyone insist on referring to me as this Bashir character.' 

The Cardassian moved around the couch and tried to place his hand on the human's shoulder. Kellar backed off quickly and raised his phaser again. 

"Please lower you phaser, Julian, we are old friends. Why would I harm you?" 

Kellar considered for a moment. Lunch did sound pleasent, however he had planned to eat alone in Bashir's quarters. But something inside him urged for him to go. "Food would be acceptable after such a long morning." 

"Good. Then I suggest we leave, no doubt the lines at the replimat are filling up." 

Kellar slipped the phaser back into its hiding place in his belt and followed him into the hallway. 

"By the way, I am Garak, plain and simple Garak." 

"You are a tailor?" 

Garak actually looked surprised, "How did you know?" 

I make it a point to learn about the place I'm going before I get there. No surprises." 

"Except for the surprise of your old life standing in the hatch to greet you." 

Kellar gave Garak a death glare, "THAT is not my 'old life'. A good doctor like he could never become a killer." 

"But he did, for whatever the cause, he did." 

"You could never understand the torture..." 

"Do not finish that sentence." Garak's voice dripped just as icy as Kellar's, "you have no idea of the horrors I have endured. Neither of us are pure, and these Federation do-gooders will never understand. You and I though, are kindred spirits." Garak's face fell at calling Kella a kindred, as though such a thing depressed him. Even though Kellar as of yet had no memory, Garak remembered the idealistic young man who sat with him at lunch. 

Kellar swallowed the sour lump in his throat. For some reason the guilt of his sins throbbed constantly in the back of his mind. 'Why can I not be left in peace?' He decide to change the subject, "Did you sow your own clothes?" 

"Yes. Isn't marvelous? The shade is just so that it brings out my color without making my gray more dull. Do you not agree?" 

Kellar looked him up and down. With a slight smirk of disgust he turned away, "No." 

Garak also gave Kellar a look over. "Well, I wouldn't take much stock in your opinion of attire." 

Kellar looked down at himself with raised eyebrows. "What's wrong with this?" 

"Nothing, my dear, nothing at all. Really, what a fowl mood you are in today, Julian." 

Kellar spoke through gritted teeth, "If my mood is fowl, then it is because ever since I step foot on this Cardassian forsaken place," Garak humphed at him, "I have been swamped by fools telling me of my better past and calling me by names which are not mine." 

"Never mind then, your outfit is a tailors dream," he replied with a monotone voice. "Ah! Finally we have arrived, and look! The lines are indeed long." He gave Kellar a frown. 

"You could have come by yourself." 

"What would be the fun in that?" 

"You like arguing at lunch?" 

"Arguing? This is debating, an art in itself. To be able to master..." Garak continued to lecture Kellar on the subject the entire time they waited in line and up until they seated themselves at a table. At that time Garak began to talk of enjoying ones food. Kellar ignored him for the most part, his voice fading to an iratating babble that barely registered on his brain. 

Kellar, as if to prove Garak's point, finished long before the Cardassian. Turning his attention to the crowd, he scanned for any possible threats, as was his habit whenever in a crowd. It was then that his intuition made his blood turn icy in his veins and his heart to skip erratically. Doom danced across his nerve endings, causing him to stiffen from twin pain and foreboding. 

"Julian?" 

He scanned his surroundings again. The noise faded away into stillness, nothing reaching his ears save the slow pounding in his head and the faint whispers from the energies around him. Kellar reached out with his consciousness. He felt the maelvenonce descending, seeking its target, or perhaps just seeking. 

Kellar followed the faint trail, a mere thread frayed to nearly nothing, a wispy kind of energy leading to its source. His irises became pinpoints as they soaked in all available light and brought the world into a higher level of focus. He could now see details better than an owl hunting in the night. 

His body involuntarily shivered as it soaked in the deep freeze that was the essence of the trail. The trail, his route to follow. He crawled along in, careful to not lose himself forever to the cold. Nearer to the source, nearer and... 

Suddenly his world exploded! Sound crashed in, pain shot through his body as he was forcefully removed from the connection he'd made. It was enough to cause any normal to scream in terror and lose his mind, but he managed with only a sharp intake of breath that his body had neglected to take before now. 

"Doctor Bashir! Julian!" 

Kellars sight and other senses returned to normal, but he still shivered from the extreme cold. He turned back toward his lunch companion and realized that Garak had a grip on his shoulders that promised bruises later. He also saw true concern in the Cardassians eyes and his mouth was pressed together in a thin line. The crowd around them had grown quiet as they had watched the scene before them. 

"Release me." 

Instead of releasing Kellar, he stood and forced Kellar to stand. Kellar's knees shook as he tried to steady himself. Garak helped support him as he dragged him off. "You're going to the infirmary." 

Kellar tried to pull away but he was too weak. "No!" 

Garak only pulled him harder, "I just spent the last ten minutes yelling and shaking you to no avail. Your face was turning blue from lack of oxygen! So yes, I think you will be going to the infirmary." In a few moments they had crossed to the infirmary. Kellar was forced into a chair and an older man in federation blue scurried over. Garak told the man what had temperature, and the doctor scanned Kellar with a tricorder. 

The doctor cleared his voice, "Hmm, your tempature is too low. I suggest you rest..." 

"Of course you do." 

"...and this hypospray will..." 

"Take away the voices?" 

The older human raised his eyebrows and rolled on the balls of his feet. "Voices? Marvelous! Do you really...how many...when?" 

"Idiot! Of course I don't hear voices!" 

"HMPH!" The man jabbed the hypospray into Kellars neck and stormed off. 

"Happy now Julian?" He helped him off the bed, "You've managed to upset your replacement. He really is a nice man." At Kellar's raised eyebrow he replied, "You were gone for fiftenn years. Surely you didn't expect them to keep your position open?" 

"Huh?" He stopped moving and almost slumped to the floor. 

"Oh dear..." 

"Ugh...what was in that...hypospray..." 

"I shall endeavor to find out." 

"Good..." He lost consciousness completely, unaware that Garak was now burdened with getting him safely back to his quarters. 

"Wonderfull. This is what I get for dinning with terrans." 


End file.
